1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to remote control units configured to control marine propulsion units, and more specifically to a remote control unit for controlling a plurality of propulsion units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control units are often used to control operation of a propulsion unit, such as an outboard motor, of a boat. An operating lever of the remote control unit typically controls shift and throttle operation. An idling button sometimes is located in a side surface of a rotary shaft of the operating lever. Depressing the idling button allows throttle operation to be performed while maintaining the transmission in neutral.
Remote control units can be located at one or more operator's seats, such as a main operator's seat and an upper operator's seat. Remote control units in each location can each be connected to an electronic controller provided in an outboard motor. In some cases, an electrical wire electrically connects various switches on the remote control and an electric actuator arranged near the stern, and a throttle cable, a shift cable, or other such device mechanically connects the electric actuator and an outboard motor. A plurality of outboard motors, two or three for example, are often mounted to the stern of the boat to enable navigation in the event that one of the outboard motors malfunctions.
FIG. 7 illustrates a remote control unit for an electronic remote control system according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,269 to Gaynor. Operating levers 52, 52 that are capable of forward and backward rotational movement for effecting the shift and throttle operations of a propulsion unit are provided upright on the left side surface and right side surface of a body 51. Three tilt/trim angle adjustment switches 54P, 54C, 54S are positioned in the upper surface of a horizontal handle 53 of the operating levers 52.